


The Lighter Side of Gravity

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult finding pixie dust when you're worlds away from Neverland, but it's harder still finding Riku's happy thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lighter Side of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a story/ship and a plot word and I'll write a three sentence 'fic' for you.  
> \- It's very similar to the Three-Sentence Fic-A-Thon, probably actually the same thing, and may or may not be over, I'm unsure. But if you're willing, I do need practice.  
> -I’ll take a whack at pretty much any fandom I know. But, here are some things that have been bouncing around my head lately: Sherlock, Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural, Doctor Who.... etc. etc.  
> -There's always a huge chance that it will be more than three sentences. ...Just so you know. I fail at keeping fic that short.
> 
> [2] Kingdom Hearts | Riku/Sora | the lighter side of gravity

It's difficult finding pixie dust when you're worlds away from Neverland, but it's harder still finding Riku's happy thought. It's worth it though, to see the look of incredulity and delight on Riku's face when he realizes he's hovering twenty feet above the swaying palms. Sora tucks their hands together, and shows Riku that their world is beautiful too.


End file.
